The need for centralized mapping of the physical connectivity of all the different components of a telecommunication network is well known. In these networks, the dynamic interconnections between communication ports located within patch panels or active devices are provided by multiconductor cables, also known as patch cords. Accordingly, monitoring and mapping the physical connectivity of the network require real-time identification of changes in the interconnections between the ports.
Some existing solutions for providing centralized mapping of the interconnectivity of ports require the use of special ports having an additional contact and a special patch cord with additional contacts and a dedicated scanning wire to enable a delivery of scanning signals indicative of the connectivity status.
Other existing systems are aimed to provide a retrofitting solution to existing standard network devices. New components which are mechanically and electronically adapted to work with conventional devices are added to the standard devices to impart the required centralized mapping of the physical connectivity to the network. The existing retrofitting solutions have several drawbacks.
Firstly, they involve attaching an adapter board or gluing a strip on an existing device. Accordingly, the device may be physically interfered as it does not remain in its original form. Additionally, the solution of retrofitting is not suitable for various devices, such as high-density switches due to spatial constrains. Furthermore, the physical characteristics of the configuration of the ports, namely, number of ports, grouping, distance between ports and the like may vary between vendors and designs. Accordingly, the retrofit kit should be tailor-made to fit the target device. This process is complex, time consuming and costly.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.